Everything in Between
by Yami-sama42
Summary: There's things you know, and things you don't. Sonic isn't always what he seems to be. This is for everything in between. 50 sentence challenge.


**Notes:** I've decided to take up this challenge, thanks to Ashley, and I'm trying to use it to get back into the swing of writing for Sonic. You may take these sentences at face value, or you may choose to dig into them a little deeper. They're basically up to interpretation, but these are just what I have devised to fill each prompt. Whether or not you agree or disagree with my thoughts doesn't bother me in the slightest. Take it or leave it. Each chapter (if I actually continue with this) will be _mainly_ focused on one character in particular. First up is Sonic.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not claim any ownership over the franchise that is _Sonic the Hedgehog_. I am in no was affiliated with SEGA or its associates, and I make no profit from the creation of this story.

**Everything in Between – 50 Sentences Challenge [Gamma Set]**

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

01 – Ring

Ver. 1

The last ring is always crucial as it helps keep you safe in life threatening situations; however, Sonic always felt it pertinent to always try to keep a spare.

Ver. 2

Tails has always wondered where Sonic stored all of the rings he collected, but with more thought on the matter, he filed it under 'I Don't Want to Know'.

02 – Hero

Sonic doesn't care about notoriety and fame – he just wants to help people, make them see that it's okay to keep going, and to protect them from the evils of the world; that's what makes him a true hero.

03 – Memory

Sonic may not have the best memory, but he never forgets what he has, what's he's gained, or who he's met – and those are the things that truly mattered.

04 – Box

Sonic doesn't have many material possessions, but of the few things he owns, he keeps the most important keepsakes in a small safe box he has hidden and kept under lock and key.

05 – Run

Running was Sonic's thing – it was his life, his pride and joy, his trademark – and it was his ability to run that set him apart from everyone else; yet it was the one thing he knew he could do to keep everyone safe.

06 – Hurricane

Hurricanes were a common occurrence around the Mystic Ruins (considering it was situated along the ocean), so whenever one blew in off the shore, Sonic always tried his damndest to be there to protect his little brother from the weather outside and the sounds and lights it made.

07 – Wings

At the speeds Sonic ran, it felt as if he was flying, proving that you don't need wings to soar.

08 – Cold

As a Werehog, Sonic's fur was a lot thicker than it usually was, which was extremely useful when he had to trek around the cold, frozen tundra of Holoska in the dead of night.

09 – Red

_Red really isn't a good color to be when you're playing hide and go seek_, Knuckles discovered after realizing he was always the first one found.

10 – Drink

None of them were really old enough to drink, despite Mobians maturing faster than humans, but that didn't stop them from a friendly drinking game every now and then – using sparkling grape juice, of course.

11 – Midnight

Midnight was always the best time to look at the stars, and despite Sonic's disapproval, he never denied Tails when the fox wanted to sit on the roof with him and watch the sky.

12 – Temptation

It was hard, but in the end, temptation won out; thus was the reason why Sonic came home bruised – Rouge decided to bribe the hedgehog with a dozen chili dogs into luring Knuckles away from the Emerald shrine with grapes so that she could have some alone time with the Master Emerald; too bad Knuckles turned around and caught her red-handed.

13 – View

Some people viewed Sonic as a hero, others as a nuisance, but everyone saw their hope in him.

14 – Music

Ver. 1

It wasn't a very commonly known fact, but Sonic loved to sit down with his guitar every once in a while and let out the music in his soul.

Ver. 2

Sonic liked music, but not always the conventional kind; he loved the natural music that was made to be heard by anyone who would listen.

15 – Silk

Sonic wasn't one to make a habit of being manipulative, but he could be quite devious and make his voice as smooth as silk; it was Sonic's words alone that oftentimes convinced Knuckles to join him and Tails on one of their crazy adventures.

16 – Cover

Sonic could cover massive distances with his sheer speed alone, and contrary to popular belief, Sonic liked to take note of certain places so that he could return to them again some day.

17 – Promise

Sonic never broke a promise, especially to a friend; when he made a promise, it was a spoken contract signed with his voice and every fiber of his being.

18 – Dream

Sonic liked to think that was all a dream, but there upon his finger was none other than a little golden ring – useless now, as he noted, but still as painfully solid as that entire experience apparently and obviously was.

19 – Candle

Tails used to think that he couldn't hold a candle to Sonic in either terms of abilities or determination; since then, he's learned to believe in himself and trust in his own abilities and specialties and that while he may never be as fast as Sonic, Sonic may never have the level of intellect that he has.

20 – Talent

Each of them had their own unique talent or ability that made them special; they seemed to draw together and then draw in others as well – charm seemed to be a universal trait, especially when Sonic was involved.

21 – Silence

Sonic never liked it when he silent, and preferred there to be some kind of noise, be it the rambling lectures from one of his friends, rivals or his enemy or simply the sound of the crickets chirping at night.

22 – Journey

The journey was only as worthwhile as you made it to be, in Sonic's opinion, so no matter where he went, he tried to at least enjoy himself while he was going – even if he had no idea what the destination was.

23 – Fire

Fire is calm yet wild and unpredictable – people like to relate it to Sonic and his attitude towards everything he does; he stands up to dangerous monstrosities dozens of times his own size with nothing but his own abilities and a smile, and yet you never know what he's going to do next.

24 – Strength

Strength doesn't just come in a physical form, as Sonic knows; sometimes mental and emotional strength can take you further than mere physical prowess.

25 – Mask

He wears a mask to hide his true emotions so that no one may delve into his somewhat sensitive and unprotected mind; years of practice have molded this outer shell into an impenetrable masquerade of falsehoods and deception – yet he can't show this mask to himself, the only one he can't face.

26 – Ice

Shadow was like ice – cold, solid, and unchanging – while Sonic, the one that was so much like him and yet his polar opposite was the fire that tried to melt that ice so that he may reveal the true thoughts that hid underneath.

27 – Fall

It wasn't easy to let him go – something that Sonic regrets to this very day – but he had to; there comes a time in everyone's life where they must take the fall, and the only thing that one can do is hope that they're strong enough to catch themselves.

28 – Forgotten

He had forgotten about this place, long since pushed it from his mind, so when he was forced to run through it again and regain his memories bit by bit, reality hid him fast and hard and he wasn't completely prepared to stand up to it; the green grass and rolling hills left him with an ill feeling and the only thing that he could do was stop himself from running as far away as possible.

29 – Dance

He did it to himself, he knew, but only because he had to; he turned his deadly game of chicken with Robotnik into an dangerous dance with fate as his partner and destiny as his background music.

30 – Body

He was short and thin, giving him a gaunt yet lithe appearance, but he could never be certain if that was because of all of the physical activity he did or because of childhood malnourishment; either way, his body was his pride and his kept it well cared for.

31 – Sacred

Sonic knew the Master Emerald was sacred, but that never stopped him from trying to sneak past Knuckles and play tag with the giant green gem as 'base'.

32 – Farewells

The words haunted him as soon as he said them, but he couldn't bring himself to wish that he hadn't said them; he was torn, shattered emotionally and exhausted both mentally and physically – but he was alive while the other most possibly was not, so he had said the only thing that felt right, _Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog._

33 – World

He belonged to the world, in a sense, as he was its protector and caretaker; yet the world didn't belong to him or anybody else, no matter what Robotnik thought.

34 – Formal

Sonic was basically a living embodiment of the unusual; no formal education, a nonconventional childhood, a dangerous and deadly 'job', and responsibilities that would make a fully grown and mature adult cry horrendously; yet he just keeps calm and carries on.

35 – Fever

Whenever Sonic had a fever, anyone who valued their continued existence knew to say away; Robotnik learned that the hard way and had left that battle with nothing gained except a black eye and a broken nose.

36 – Laugh

Sonic loved to laugh, because laughing was so much easier than desperately crying at the hopelessness of the situation; it was much easier to hide behind a laugh than a stern expression.

37 – Lies

Having to lie to your friends was always hard, but this was especially so to Sonic; he was supposed to be the hero, but it was hard to tell the truth sometimes – he just hoped that his little white lies wouldn't accumulate and become a dark, black hole of deception that would try to swallow him whole.

38 – Forever

Forever was a long time, Sonic knew, so he generally tried to avoid using the word to measure time; but when Tails, at the time a mere five years old, asked him if the two of them were _always_ going to be brothers and the best of friends, his only reply was with a simple, _forever_.

39 – Overwhelmed

It wasn't often that Sonic was overwhelmed, but he was glad Tails and Knuckles had decided to come along; the hordes of robots, the immovable rocks, and the flying badniks would have been too much for him to handle on his own.

40 – Whisper

Sonic was not the kind to whisper when it could be helped – he was loud and proud, damnit – but he never hesitated to lower the volume if it meant he wouldn't wake his little brother up.

41 – Wait

Waiting was not of Sonic's specialties – and he was notorious for his impatience – but he especially hated when he had to wait for Tails to step out of the doctor's office and tell him how it went; and it always worried him with the possibility that something could go wrong.

42 – Talk

Sonic was a talker – another of his many and varied talents – and he was well equipped with a sharp tongue and razor wit; he was gifted with the ability to smoothly and subtly talk himself out of almost every single unpleasant situation he was presented with, much to the envy of his friends.

43 – Search

He never wanted to stop looking, and because he felt it was his fault, he felt like he had to; eventually, Tails had to sit him down and explain to him that _Shadow fell from space_ and that he should _stop worrying himself into a fit_ because _Shadow probably didn't make it_ – he still never wanted to stop looking, but Eggman had other plans.

44 – Hope

It was all he could do, but hope that someone, somewhere, would answer him and make him feel like all that he had just done – making himself the prime target of a madman, leaving his home and friends behind, sacrificing his very being – worth it; his prayer was answered in the form of a tiny fox kit with two tails and heart made of the same gold as the color of his fur.

45 – Eclipse

The night of the eclipse was easily the roughest yet gentlest night that he had endure in his time as a night-driven Werehog; the transformation was the smoothest and least painful part, but the flood of Dark Gaia minions felt that the total blackness of the night was the perfect time to ambush him – and considering he was in Adabat, that damnable water _everywhere_, making his every step hazardous and his heard jolt uncomfortably every time he came close to falling.

46 – Gravity

Sonic ignored gravity sometimes, and often dismissed it as trivial – when you could run at his kind of speeds, physics were thrown out the window and the laws of nature were a joke; his aloofness always hit him as bad karma, however, introducing his face to the ground violently and severely several times.

47 – Highway

Sonic was a trail-blazer, the kind of person that ignores the highways and takes the road less followed; this frequently led him to make his own path as well – he's gotten lost more times than he can count; he's always thankful he can manage to make his own map and find his way out.

48 – Unknown

People are afraid of the unknown, and Sonic is no different; however, instead of falling, of preying victim to his fears, he asserts himself as the master of his own destiny and banished these fears, blazing on ahead in a fiery stream of self confidence

49 – Lock

He kept them all under a lock with the key tucked safely where no one would find it – he couldn't find it himself sometimes – and he wondered how long it would take until he either lost the key entirely or someone figured out where he hid it and used it without his permission.

50 – Breathe

Sometimes it was hard to breathe with the weight of the world on his shoulders, the he takes and deep breath and takes comfort in friends, and he can breathe a little easier.

_Finished. Remember, these are all somewhat open ended. Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
